


i wanna make a supersonic woman of you

by angrylizardjacket (ephemeralstar)



Series: I'm Gonna Have Myself A Real Good Time [6]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Makeup, Polyamory, The Oscars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralstar/pseuds/angrylizardjacket
Summary: someone literally just sent me this pairing and a thinking emoji and so i started writing for Ben/Reader/Joe because i have no self control.A series of vignettes.





	1. put on blast

It starts when Joe wakes up to an empty bed and noises coming from the kitchen; noises being footsteps, a loud bang, and some half coherent swearing. There’s silence for a moment, then the opening and closing of the fridge. As soon as he’s got his wits about him and realises it’s just you in the other room, he opens his phone.

“So I wake up to no girlfriend and noises in the kitchen,” Joe says after a minute of searching through his closet for his baseball bat, ready to film a bit for his Instagram. As he makes his way to the kitchen now, he holds the bat in frame, “I’m ready to rescue her if it’s robbers.” He assured the camera, voice still quiet and rough with sleep. Once he gets to the kitchen, however, he stops dead at the sight before him. There’s a very long couple of seconds where all that the camera catches is his surprise.

“Why do you have a bat?” Your voice is muffled, as if you’re speaking around something, and that’s when Joe seems to remember he’s filming, he changes to his front facing camera and turns on his phone light, exposing the fact that you’re sitting cross legged on the kitchen island, eating a banana with a carton of juice in your other hand. You hiss at the light, arm coming up to sheild your eyes. The light doesn’t move, and after a beat you shift your arm so he can see your face scrunched up where you’re squinting at him, clearly unhappy about this intrusion into your snacking time. You take another bite of banana.

“Why are you on the counter?” He breathes, a little flabbergasted, and you chew, looking down at where you’re seated, as if it’s only just occurred to you that it’s not exactly a normal chair. After a beat, you shrug, and raise the juice carton to your lips taking a long swig. You were so focused, so deliberate, and so obviously tired and half asleep that Joe couldn’t help but laugh.

“Seriously, why do you have a bat?” And you finished the banana and put the peel down beside you with far more delicacy than it reasonably warranted.

“I heard noises and you weren’t there, so I thought I’d come protect you from robbers.” He explained, moving forward until he was standing next to you by the counter. You gaze into the middle distance for a moment as you contemplated his words.

“ _I_  was the robbers.” You say, nodding sagely as the realisation comes to you. As if to prove this point, you reach out blindly for the fruit bowl that you’d already accosted once, picking up a lime and trying to fit the whole thing in your mouth. The last thing the video catches is Joe lunging forward to pull the fruit from between your teeth with a surprised exclamation before the video cuts off.

It’s there that he realises that you’re not half asleep, you’re completely asleep, and sleep-eating at that. You’re compliant enough when he leads you back to bed, though you adamantly refuse to let go of the juice, and you sit it triumphantly on your bedside table before promptly falling back into bed. Despite everything, Joe can’t help but be endeared as he settles in beside you.

The video goes up the following morning after he shows it to you for your approval.

 **@joemazzello**   _@yourinstagramhandle: “I had a case of the Mondays!” Me: “What does that even mean?”_

 **@benhardy1**   _there’s so much to unpack here_

 **@benhardy1**   _also @yourinstagramhandle caught red handed drinking straight from the carton_

 **@joemazzello**   _@benhardy1 listen it was a lot to take in but youre right @yourinstagramhandle there was a cup right beside you!!!_

 **@gwilymlee**   _what is happening over there??_

 **@benhardy1**   _@gwilymlee i know, im gone for one week……_

 **@yourinstagramhandle**   _I HAD A CASE OF THE MONDAYS!! 😂😭 @benhardy1 @gwilymlee @joemazzello_

**@yourinstagramhandle** _dont bully me @benhardy1 i miss you x_

**@benhardy1**   _@yourinstagramhandle 😘😘_

 **@joemazzello**   _@yourinstagramhandle @benhardy1 gross (im kidding, come home)_

 **@benhardy1**   _@joemazzello 🙄🖕 (😘)_

It becomes  _a thing_ , much to your chagrin,  _‘a case of the Mondays’_  becomes a meme the moment Ben posts a video from set, of him walking into his trailer where you’d been waiting for him, only for him to find you laying on his sofa under a fluffy blanket, watching Netflix with a face mask on.

“ _You took too long, now I’m having me-time_.” You announced. In the background, the Friends theme song starts.

Ben captions the video ’ _when you’re hit with a case of the mondays_ ’, and tags you.

Not fifteen minutes later, Joe responds with his own video posted to his Instagram story captioned ’ _are mondays contagious? asking for a friend’._ The video seems to have been taken not long after Ben’s since you’re still in a facemask on his sofa in the trailer, the difference is that Ben’s in a face mask, and you’ve got your feet in his lap. The video starts in the middle of a heated argument, and it takes a few moments for the two of you to realise Joe is there, filming. Ben’s the first to reach out to him.

“ _Monica’s the worst Friend, right? Back me up here_.” He asks, and before Joe can even think about answering, you groan loudly, rolling your eyes.

“ _Ross is obviously the worst Friend, are you kidding me? He’s manipulative, he’s mean, he’s-”_  you start, carefully extracting yourself from beneath the blanket as you spoke, peeling off your face mask.

“ _He’s a terrible boyfriend and brother, yeah, but he’s not the worst_ Friend,” Ben elaborates, following behind you, and Joe quickly takes your spot on the sofa while you’re in the bathroom. The argument continues as you wrinse your faces, you taking it in stride easily when you realise your seat’s been usurped, sitting yourself in Joe’s lap while Ben takes back his original seat. Finally the two of you look to Joe who had been waiting for this moment. The Friends laugh track goes off in the background.

“ _Well, you’re both wrong; the worst Friend is Phoebe._ ” He announced very matter of factly, like it’s something he’s been sure of for a while. After a beat, both you and Ben groan in unison, you even going so far as to move from Joe’s lap to Ben’s. That’s where the video stops.

You update your Instagram story not long after with a picture of Joe in a face mask, grinning like an absolute fool, captioned  _'we got him_ ’.

There’s more videos, more pictures, all showcasing you in the worst lighting or weird situations, and all of which you approve before they’re posted, despite how embarrassing some of them may seem. Despite all of this, you don’t care; it’s posted because you’re comfortable enough to share yourself with them, even in less than flattering situations, and when you look up, their gaze meeting yours where they’re grinning behind their cameras, you can see in their eyes the fondness, the  _'yeah, this is the fool I love_ ’.

Ben posts a candid video of you recreating the  _Risky Business_  sock-slide scene when the song comes on your Spotify while folding the laundry. The moment you spot him, he stops filming however, because he sees the mischief in your eyes, and the way your hips are moving as you step towards him; you’re feeling silly and sexy, climbing into his lap on the sofa, still dancing, though it’s more grinding now, and singing the half remembered words. That’s not for the rest of the world to see.

Joe posts a series of photos chronicling you forgetting to use an oven mitt to check on the frozen pizza you’d chucked in the oven, and even goes so far as to draw a red circle around the mitt that was literally sitting on the counter beside the oven as you sulked in the foreground of the final photo, holding a bag of frozen peas to your hand. He doesn’t post about how he sits you down in front of the TV and brings you a proper ice pack, how he finishes getting dinner all ready and how he and Ben spend the rest of the night doting on you as much as they gently tease you.

They post dumb, nonsense arguments, but not sleepy morning kisses; your reaction to trying food that’s way too spicy, even for you, but not how you smile so sweetly over desserts; the way you nap in the weirdest places, bit not how cute you look when you fall asleep on one of them. That’s by design. From the outside the relationship is fun and chaotic and bright, but you don’t owe the world a confirmation of just how much you love these men. But honestly, the world seems to understand, and somehow that doesn’t make you uncomfortable. Though even the small snippets the three of you have shared, it’s clear you love and trust each other.

And it comes out in other ways too, other cast members, not that you really mind.

“ _Tell us about Ben, Joe, and Y/N, are they actually sappy on set?_ ” Gwilym reads out a question during an Instagram live session he’s hosting in his trailer to kill time between scenes. “Listen, I’ll tell you what, they’re worse on set,” he tells his audience with playfully annoyed expression, getting up. “Joe’s trailer is right next to mine and if I check-” leaving his own trailer he takes his phone with him, knocking on the one next door as the comments of his live show go absolutely nuts, “I bet all three of them are in there.” He mused.

Joe opens the door, yawning and rubbing his eyes, clearly having just woken up. “Keep it down, man,” Joe mumbles before he sees the phone in Gwil’s hand.

“Sorry I woke you, say hello to Instagram, Joe.” Joe grins, giving a wave when Gwil holds up the phone. “They were asking about you three,” he knows without having to ask that you and Ben are with him. Whenever you came to visit the set the three of you stuck pretty close together.

“They’re still asleep,” Joe steps aside to allow Gwil to peak inside. As promised, you and Ben were draped over each other on the sofa, though your feet have clearly been moved where Joe had to extract himself to answer the door. The UK Office is playing on someone’s laptop. You yawn in your sleep and nestle in against Ben further, even Gwil’s heart melts a bit at that.

“Alright, sorry to wake you,” Gwil smiles and retreats as Joe stifles a yawn and assures him it’s no trouble at all. When he’s back in his own trailer, Gwil takes a breather before going back to looking at his live stream.

“They’re cute, it’s disgusting at times, how cute they are, and yeah, no, they don’t show a lot of that in public, but they do really care about each other.” He paused, shrugging, “and sometimes they’re just weird. I saw Joe dare Ben to try and eat a whole apple in one bite, and he tried, and Joe video called Y/N when it got stuck, but it turns ou her solution was for her to eat a whole apple in one go too, to see how to get out of it; it just got stuck. They all seemed surprised by this, and it was just one of those times where I was like ’ _ah, yes these people make sense together_ ’, you know?” He shrugged, grinning as he read a few comments, “yeah it really did feel like they all got hit with  _a case of the mondays_.”


	2. prettiest things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: ben, reader, and joe going to an awards ceremony and nonsense ensues on the red carpet. reader is trying to act calm and collected for the photographers but it’s near impossible when there’s fingers subtly digging into your sides every 3 seconds thanks to ben and joe. not only that, but during the various interviews, they’ll interrupt by during stupid shit in the background or just sliding in next to you and join the conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [MyEmotions.gif] seriously, super fluffy, this whole fic kicked my ass but im a bit in love with it?? and surprisingly proud of it, please enjoy. female pronouns for reader.

_MY BOYFRIENDS WON AN OSCAR?? (not clickbait) | GRWM / FOLLOW ME AROUND: OSCARS EDITION | [Your Channel Name]’_ goes up less than twenty four hours after the Oscars ceremony.

The video opens with your usual introduction; you’re sitting in a nondescript hotel room wearing a robe, looking like you’d just stepped out of the shower, grinning at the camera with thinly veiled excitement.

“So my prep team will be arriving any minute now-” you cut yourself off, unable to keep the beaming smile off your face, “I never thought I’d be able to say that, ‘ _my prep team_ ’; I just feel so fancy and professional!” Wiggling excitedly in your chair for a moment, your grin grows wider, if possible, “I’m going to the Oscars, can you believe it!?” It sounds as if you can’t even believe it yourself, but then there’s a knock at the door.

The video cuts to a timelapse of the stylists fussing with your makeup and hair as a jazzy, instrumental cover of what sounds suspiciously like  _Don’t Stop Me Now_ plays over the top of it. You look excited, practically glowing as you talk and laugh with the people buzzing around you, making you up for the night.

The next cut brings the video back to real-time as a knock comes at the door. One of the stylists who was working on your hair takes the moment to open the door, and returns quickly, cheeks pink, a little flustered as she returns to her work.

“Yeah?” You call out, eyes still closed where a makeup artist is focused on your shimmering eyeshadow.

“How’d I ever land someone as fit as you?” Ben’s voice greets you from just out of frame where he’s standing in the doorway of your hotel room, a smile evident in his words, though you can’t see it for the makeup artist still working away.

“How’d you even get in here, I thought-” You were careful not to frown and mess up the woman’s careful work, though you were clearly, at least a little bit, annoyed at the intrusion.

“You banned Joe, not me,” he tried to argue, and you hear the makeup artist laugh quietly to herself, stopping her work to let your open your eyes.

“Now, if I just banned Joe that would be playing favourites; that group text was meant for both of…” your words trailed off however as you caught sight of him in the mirror, looking sharp and grinning in his crisp white suit. “You look pretty damn good yourself.” He laughs at that, fond and bright, and he moves to stand behind you, his hands resting on your shoulders as you looked at one another in the mirror.

“Excited about tonight?” He asks, gentle, and your whole expression shifts, excitement lighting you up from the inside out, which had him grinning to; your joy was infectious.

“ _Duh_!” Tipping your head back, you grin and him, and he grins down at you, leaning down as if going to kiss you- “don’t ruin my makeup.”

“You’ll be fine, you’re not wearing lipstick yet,” and he kisses you quickly, awkwardly where you’re still rather upside down at this angle, and he’s gentle despite the setting spray locking your powders in place already. The hum of appreciate that escapes you turns to a pleased little giggle as he leans away, though he’s still gently holding your face in his hands.

The makeup artist clears her throat.

“I have to finish getting ready,” voice soft, you try not to give away how flustered you’re feeling, but Ben’s smile says that he knows anyways.

The video cuts quickly to a shot of the makeup artist putting the finishing touches on your eyeliner, with Ben sitting on the edge of the bed, playing on his phone, when the door audibly bursts open. The makeup artist doesn’t flinch, and neither do you, much to your own relief, but Ben jumps, looking sharply to the door.

“You look sharp,” Ben grins approvingly at the newcomer, and it’s then that Joe makes his way into the room and into the shot. The make artist moves back to analyse her work.

“That’s quite a compliment coming from you,” and as he wraps Ben in a side hug, you and he lay eyes on each other in the reflection of the mirror, “someone should have warned me I’m gonna look like Mr Potato Head between you two.” But there’s nothing in his eyes apart from adoration where he’s looking at you.

“Shut up; you look so good, it’s killing me,” you half laugh, and Joe actually flushes at that. There’s a quick cut and Joe’s beside you, leaning in to give you a kiss when Ben makes sure to remind him not to ruin your makeup.

“I’m not going to!” Joe squawks, but you pull him back in by the lapels of his jacket as Ben laughs in the background. With way the video’s filmed, the angle you’re at, it’s clear you’re beaming, absolutely radiant as the he leans back wearing his own fond grin despite the makeup artist gently nudging him out of the way.

There’s a few moments that pass quickly; you showing off your finished makeup look, complete with lipstick, Ben and Joe immediately requesting a kiss on the cheek which you’re happy to grant, your makeup artist begrudgingly handing over the lipstick she used on you for when you’d inevitably need to touch it up. 

The dress you picked out had started out as a joke, a shimmering grey for when you get your photo taken between Joe in his black suit, and Ben in his white, but the moment you catch sight of yourself in the mirror, the dress easily one of the most flattering items of clothing you’d ever worn in your life, there’s no doubt in your mind that it’s  _perfect_. 

You scrub the lipstick stains from your boyfriends cheeks whilst in the elevator-

“Stop moving, I’m gonna get it in your beard!” You rubbed vigorously at his cheek with the thumb of your free hand.

“No, I like this shade, it looks good on me,” Joe laughed, trying to move out of your grip.

“It’s gonna look like a bruise in photos!” You argued back, and Joe groaned, but stood obligingly still as you passed your camera over to Ben. He’s standing diligently, but you’re so close and his gaze keeps flicking to your lips and - “if you kiss me I’m gonna smack you; I can’t ruin this lipstick before the red carpet.” 

“This is cruel and unusual punishment,” Joe smirks, his gaze meeting yours, amusement glinting in his eyes, and you’ve finally got most of the lipstick from his cheek, and are now just gently rubbing your thumb over his cheek.

“They’re so cute,” Ben stage whispers behind the camera, and the moment is broken as you turn on him.

“Don’t think you’re off the hook; come here,” and the elevator comes to a halt as Ben passes Joe the camera.

“No, come on, I think it suits me -” Ben steps quickly from the elevator, evading you while he still has a lipstick print clear on his cheek.

“ _Ben_!” You call out after him, half annoyed, half amused where he’s stopped several yards ahead of you and Joe in the foyer of the building. “Jokes on him,” you murmur to the camera, “he’s riding in the same car as us; can’t get away that easily.” 

There’s a distinct lack of footage from the car ride to the red carpet, but Joe’s got the camera as the three of you step out, but Ben looks very smug despite the lack of kiss mark on his cheek, and you’re trying to covertly reapply your lipstick in the reflection of the car window.

And then you’re on the red carpet, brimming with excitement and trying to not let it show, shadowing Ben and Joe as they move from photo opportunity to interview and back again. Sometimes you pass your camera to assistants and others around when you’re pulled into a photo opportunity, and you look so fucking ecstatic where you’re standing with Ben and Joe and the rest of the  _Bohemian Rhapsody_ cast. There is an undeniable anxiety, however, that comes along with it, that you try not to show, because this is an exciting occasion, and your boyfriends are in an Oscar nominated film, and this  _isn’t about you_ , but you can’t help but worry at times that you’re being left out. They’re so caught up in the ocean of bright lights and big names and microphones being presented.

But then there’s Ben, wrapping his arm around you, gently nodding to where Joe’s doing a ‘ _serious’_ interview about Bohemian Rhapsody, or perhaps what his future projects were, but all you knew was that the angle of the camera he was being interviewed in front of left a good two thirds of the shot empty, and it was your time to shine.

It’s difficult to goof around in a suit and a dress, but god if you guys don’t try. Starting with awkward dancing, moving on to try and make strange shapes behind Joe’s head in the background, and culminating with the interviewer awkwardly stopping mid sentence to just frown over her shoulder at Ben balancing a water bottle on his head and you trying to smack it down.

“How long have you guys been there?” But he’s laughing instead of being annoyed like the interviewer, but that’s the moment that you land a solid hit on the waterbottle and it crashes to the ground, or more accurately, into the plant behind you, and it spills all over the fern. There’s a long moment of silence where you look panicked, and then shoot that look directly at the camera and you realise you’ve been caught red handed; Ben is doubled over with laughter.

“I gotta go.” You mutter, though the camera’s focused on you now so even though people can’t hear you can pretty effectively read your lips. And then you bolt.

“I made a mistake,” you whisper into your own camera, playing up your nervousness as you hide behind a completely different plant. The next shot, however, was you sheepishly peering out from the bushes, and flipping the camera around to catch an amused Joe and Ben as they approached.

“‘scuse me, Miss, we’re looking for our girlfriend,” Ben grin, tipping his head to the side to catch your gaze behind the camera, “she hasn’t come by here, has she?”

“Sorry, I haven’t seen her, it’s just me and my shame plant,” you stifle your own laughter, though you’re clearly smiling by the way their expressions brighten at your words. 

You don’t include the next moment, stepping out from the bushes, letting them wrap you up in a hug, amused at your antics. Joe presses a kiss to your temple, and Ben assures you that it’s okay.

“You didn’t have to laugh so much, asshole,” you shove him, but you don’t seem too bothered by it, judging by your smile. He just seems to think it’s funny.

“You looked so worried, it was cute,” Ben tried to pout his way out of the situation, but you shook your head, clicking your tongue and leaning further into Joe’s arms where he was still hugging you and trying not to laugh.

“It wasn’t cute!” You cried, but both Joe and Ben made faces that said otherwise.

“It was a  _little_ cute,” Joe hummed, and you threw your hands in the air, careful not to hit him as you pulled yourself out of his embrace.

“You’re on his side? Betrayal, left and right,” you tutted, shaking your head, but you allowed yourself a pleased little grin as they both came back in to wrap you up in the middle of their hug.

“You’re such a sook.” Ben laughed, voice somehow still adoring. You can’t  _really_ bring yourself to be mad, especially not the next day, when photos of the three of you during this little incident begin to surface, and you look so damn at home between them.

There’s a quick cut away where you explain to the audience that you can’t  _actually_ show them the awards ceremony, and it would be rude to film anyways.

But you’re still there for the ceremony, sitting on the edge of the cast because they sit together, Ben on the edge where he’s got a hand on your thigh and a hand hold Joe’s and maybe he squeezes a little harder than necessary when BoRhap’s name is called in the nominations ( _and maybe you’re okay with that_ ).

They  _win_.

Sound editing. Sound mixing. Film editing.

 _Rami won best actor_. 

Your boys -  _in a general sense; the cast and crew of BoRhap would always be, in your heart, your boys_ -  _won_. 

They’re not expecting Best Film, but you’ve got yourself tucked up against Ben’s side in anticipating anyways, his nails a little sharp against your leg, reaching behind him to give Joe’s shoulder a squeeze. They don’t win, but there’s still that ‘ _we got nominated for Best Picture at the Oscars’_ that hangs in the air as the tension releases and  _Green Book_ is announced. Joe lets himself relax, as do you, and you rest your head on Ben’s shoulder, while Joe leans against him and breathes deeply, though the breath he’d been holding.

Everyone scatters after the ceremony, to go congratulate, get drinks, take photos, and you find yourself hovering at the edge, looking on with pride as Ben and Joe took photos with the rest of the cast and crew. You took a few photos yourself, but your vlogging camera was still off, and stowed safely in your handbag. 

Ben’s the first to find you; Joe’s taking photos with Rami, but Ben’s spotted you at the edge of the room, seeing the way you’re just quiet and smiling, and he goes to make sure you’re okay.

Before he can even get the question out, you’re holding his face in your hands, pressing your lips gently to his, glowing with pride and joy as he kisses you back.

“I love you,” you’re a little breathless when you say it, and he laughs softly, surprised at the abruptness. It’s not that he didn’t know, it’s not the first time you’d ever said it, the timing’s just a little strange. “And not because of the awards or the suit or anything fucking superficial like that; I love  _you_ and I love  _Joe_ because you’ve  _so clearly_ put your heart and soul into this, and  _all_ your work, and,” with a shaky laugh, your gaze drops to where your lipstick has left a mark, and your run your thumb gently over his lips, “and I’m so proud, and I’m so  _damn grateful_ to have such passionate people in my life. I  _can’t wait_  to see how far you’re both gonna go; I just-” something catches in your throat as you look back up to meet his eyes, and you’re so sincere it’s honestly a little disarming, “I just know it’s gonna be spectacular, honestly.”

He’s silent for a  _very long moment_. Just staring at you, awed, his arms around you, gaze almost reverential.

“I don’t know what to say,” he says gently, a blush rising on his cheeks, and  _god,_ you can see the love in his eyes.

“You don’t have to,” you respond, and he’s kissing you again, warm and insistent, his hands firm on your hips, trying hard not to smear your lipstick  _too much,_ though you can tell he wants to. 

There’s a gentle pressure on the small of your back and you know without even looking that it’s Joe, and when you pull back from Ben, it’s automatic how you wrap your arms around Joe, beaming. Ben just laughs.

“I love you,” you preempt whatever Joe’s about to say the same way you had with Ben, and Joe’s eyebrows raise. He’s got one hand on the small of your back, holding you steady, the other comes up to rest on your cheek, thumb gentle as he fixes the edge of your lipstick, “I love you, and not for any superficial bullshit reason, I love yo-”

“I know.” He’s smiling gently, and you blink at him in shocked silence.

“Did you just  _Han Solo_  my supportive ‘ _I love you’_ speech?” You gasped gently, and his smile grew wider, but no less adoring. 

“There was a whole speech?” He asks quietly, absolutely glowing with pride of his own, tightening his grip on you a little, and you feel your shock and slight irritation melt easily at his expression.

“Well, the gist of it is,” you begin with a rather shy smile, shocked out of your rhythm, “I just can’t wait for you both to get everything good that you deserve in life, and I can’t wait to be there for it.” 

When Joe kisses you, it’s gentle, he’s smiling against your lips. He’s still got a hand on your cheek, and the hand on your back gives a gentle, reassuring squeeze, but as Ben seems to remember your lipstick staining his lips, Joe’s hand moves from your face to catch his before he can wipe the lipstick off. When Joe moves back from you, he’s still holding a very confused Ben’s hand.

“We match.” Joe grins, voice soft, and it’s the first moment they’ve taken since the ceremony just for themselves, and it’s Ben who steps in to press a gentle, amused kiss to Joe’s lips. 

“We won.” Ben grinned, full of joy and relief, still holding Joe’s hand, with no intention of letting go any time soon.

“Dude,  _we won_ ,” Joe agreed, before he reached up to clean up the edge of the lipstick stain, “I love you, ya know,” he paused for a moment, wearing a pleased little smile as his gaze slid over you and Ben, who were both regarding him with adoration and amusement, “who thought we’d end up  _here_ of all places.”

You end up taking a selfie of the three of you with matching lipstick stains before the boys wipe theirs off, and you head to the bathroom to carefully just wipe off all traces of the lipstick and apply a bit of chapstick, knowing the lipstick would be ruined anyways.

The video picks up at the afterparty, or, well, the red carpet into the afterparty, getting their photos taken and having interviews done. And perhaps they’d had a few drinks here and there during the ceremony and on the way to the afterparty and there may be an interview where you’re out of focus in the background, taking off your shoes (the heels were a nightmare), before Joe wraps you in a hug, and Ben tugs you both out of shot, and the audience won’t  _know_ that it’s the same direction as the surprisingly spacious bathrooms, but  _you’ll_ know. 

You don’t look noticeably rumpled in the following shots, talking to the rest of the cast excitedly, getting lost amidst the crowd of famous people, trying to act nonchalant and respectful as you make polite conversation with some of the biggest names of the industry.

The next shot is of Ben at the after party, face a little pink as he’s practically beaming.

“Joe, I found her!” He calls over his shoulder, for turning back to you with a grin, completely disregarding the camera in your hand, “We found you; we’re gonna go on an adventure.” And he follows it up by noticing you’re filming and announcing it into the camera; “me, Joe,and Y/N are gonna go get snacks.”

“Snack adventure!” Joe announces from somewhere behind him, and you can’t help but laugh.

“You guys are drunk,” you muse fondly, if not a little exasperatedly.

“And you’re pretty, are we just saying things now?” Joe pops into frame, resting his chin on Ben’s shoulder, eyebrows raised at you.

“Let him finish,” Ben declares, hand coming up to pet Joe’s cheek, who let out a goofy grin, turning and pressing his forehead to Ben’s cheek.

“I was finished.” He snickers, and Ben grins, amused and unselfconcious as he turns to rest his forehead against Joe’s, the moment surprisingly intimate as Ben laughs a little.

“You were finished?” He asks, and Joe nods, confirming quietly as both their voices drop low and teasing in that drunkenly flirty way, with Ben’s fingers still absent mindedly stroking Joe’s cheek. There’s an undeniable tension, all three of you know where this is leading, but Joe seems to be the only one to remember the camera.

“We should get snacks.” He grinned, and Ben, sensing the tone shift, couldn’t help himself as he pressed a quick kiss to his lips before looking to you.

“Snack adventure; you in, babe?” And both boys affixed you with their best puppy dog eyes.

“Of course I’m in.” You agree easily, and both Ben and Joe cheer before you hear an also very drunk Rami announce that he’s a snack.

“That’s what- that’s like an internet thing, right? Like snack, but with two ‘c’s. I’m a ’snacc’.” He asks, and you turn the camera to face him and he’s grinning, giggling to himself, and still holding his Oscar. His bowtie is beyond help.

“Oh God, Rami I’d die for you.” You breathe, completely in awe of the fact that you got to witness whatever that was in real life, ignoring Ben’s laughter and Joe’s ’oh Jesus Christ’. Rami gives you finger guns before you cut to the next clip.

“We’re on our way to Seven-Eleven; they’ve got a special car for us! It’s our car for the night!” You stage whisper in the back of the car, beaming and giggling, and when you get to the gas station in question, the boys start filming a video for Instagram at the counter, and you’re making your way through the aisles, tossing up on what to get.

“Babe, have you decided yet?” You hear Joe’s voice and pop around to the end of the aisle, three different bags of chips in your arms, frowning at the phone he’s pointing at you.

“There she is,” Ben snickers quietly.

“Not yet.” You grumble, also awkwardly filming him with your camera in your partially free hand. 

You end up with a packet of candy and a drink, and pick up filming again in the back of the car, giving the boys your food to hold as you rattled off your standard outro, before turning off the camera and sighing with relief.

“We did it; we survived the Oscars.” Joe announces, almost immediately leaning his full weight on where you’re sitting in the middle, he’s got a hand on your knee, awkwardly pulling up your dress so he can rest his hand on bare skin instead of fabric. Ben slings an arm around you, his hand coming to rest at the back of Joe’s neck as he’s also leaning against you, gently scratching at Joe’s scalp.

“Survived seems like a bit of an understatement,” Ben chuckles, and Joe huffs out a laugh of agreement.

“You guys kicks the Oscars’ ass,” you proclaimed, and Joe gives your knee a squeeze and Ben presses a kiss to your temple, “but can we go back to the hotel now?” You asked, and they were both quick to agree, before you added, “this is honestly one of my best looks so far, and if I don’t get laid, it’ll be a crying shame.”

“Babe, you do not need to worry about that  _at all_.” Joe assured, looking up to meet your gaze as you turn to look at him, and his lips are inches from yours; Ben’s humming with agreement, already pressing a kiss to your neck. As if it were even possible, you know the night was about to get  _even better_.


End file.
